


One can only hope

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [5]
Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Flirting, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are tough in life but not when your friend is there for you or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One can only hope

**Author's Note:**

> *Oh, I do. I know, all right. I knew you were only joking about the roses... and the sweets, too, probably. But it was nice while it lasted.* -Patrick "Kitten" Barden (Breakfast on Pluto)
> 
>  
> 
> Submission for SSS: True Stories

"Here's to you, Darling! Certified at last. Now you can stay here and make me pies all day long."

"Oakley, I can't stay. You know I have work on Monday."

Oakley was my only friend off center. His mother was my Residental Advisor before she left. I met her son while I was on a date. The next month, I was single and we grew a bit close towards the summer. We stayed friends for two years when I went back home and surprisingly was the only one that really showed up to my graduation.

I would have been lying if I said I didn't have a crush on him. I just made matters worse when he invited me to his place. To hang out with him. Alone.

It was raining the whole trip and my flats unslicked to my feet as I sat on his couch. We sat in silence as we watched TV together. It was nice to have company when you had no one to talk to. He was always such a flirt with his words and I was always surprised when he stared at me. His smoothed back his golden curls as I snatched some of his noodles. It may have been in my head but I felt we were moving closer together, physically.

"You can always stay and work at the hospitals here. I know someone that works in the hospital near The Green."

I touch the side of his face, smiling.

"It's not that easy, hun."

"Okay, fine. Why are your feet always so cold?"

I laughed as I moved them from his lap. I wanted to touch him so badly but it wasn't what I should have done. Things like this didn't happen to people like me even though we were consulting adults. He disappears for a moment and my phone buzzes.

 

_You know if you want a kiss, you can just ask for one._

_~~Hey man Im waiting on U_

 

That smooth little bastard. He knew.

He sits next to me like nothing had happened. I lay on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of a man, something I hadn't felt in years. I was so nervous around him as I kept my legs closed. I had worn an old dress for today, a white dress with black summer flowers. It had blue strips and a blue ribbon to tie together under my black cardigan. The tightness of my spanx made me focus. After a few hours of talking with him and I didn't feel so alone anymore.

It was already getting dark and we made our way to the bus stop a few streets away. We stood in silence as I shook from the wind. He takes off his sweater and watches my breasts as I put it on. The bus ride into town is quiet as I waited for him to make a move, any move besides the one that let me step off the bus first. Still nothing but his beautiful smile. He was so tall as he shoved his large hands into his cargo shorts. He had plans to stop off at a party and asked if he could drop by my hotel room later.

My heart jumped into my throat as I smiled saying yes. That means I would have time to eat and clean up. My bus pulled up in front of his.

"So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure, just be sure to call so I can tell you the room number."

"Cool."

Now was my chance. I grabbed onto his shoulders for a hug but instead I turned in kissing the edge of his mouth. No. I would not end my trip like this with him after all this time.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "I can do better than."

I grab him by the shirt and kiss him. I may have hallucinated about his hands on my back but when I pulled away, the smile on his face was real.

"Now I'm definately coming later."

He lets me go as I board my bus. His eyes never left me until he got on his. His bus pulled up next to mine, practically an arms length away. Here was another chance.

 

_~~On UR right ;)_

 

Please hurry before the light changes. Please. The light turns and I wait. He pulls out his phone and smiles as his eyes find me waving. I wink as my bus rolls down the street. My phone buzzes.

 

_Nice view_

 

I had waited for something like this for so long and I was happy for once in my life. My bus ride was only 10 minutes. I ran to my hotel and jetted into the side enterance, almost snapping my keycard in the process. I slammed my door shut as I stripped everything and showered. He told me of a resturant near my hotel.

It was easy to find but everything on the menu would be difficult to keep down with all of the excitement. A sample salad and sandwich, No alcohol. I walked back enjoying the view of the Wharf as I stopped on the steps of the hotel.

 

_~~Heyhey_

_Lol hey girl. #please?_

_~~Cool its room number 203. go in the front way. I'll be..._ I wanted this to count. _waiting for you._

_I'll be there in a few hours_

 

I go to my room repack my things, knowing he'll want to go out tomorrow. The day after that, I'd go home to my secluded life. I plug in my phone and continuously look for new messages. The volume was all the way up and my eyes close knowing that I'll hear if he calls. Nothing felt like it was working. I wanted Oakley so badly that it was starting to rattle me. I toss the pillows on my feet to try and keep them warm.

"Stop it, a shower will help."

My feet hit the floor as I hear a tap at my door. Yes! I run quickly to the door and take a breath. Chill the fuck out, it's only him. The door opens and he smiles as he leans into the doorway.

"Evening Gorgeous."

"Heyhey Oakley, want to come in?"

"What a lady!"

I let him in as I lock the door behind me. I turn surprised into his long arms and he kisses me as he plays with my brown curls. No words. Only his lips as I kiss them back with a small moan. Our lips clash longer until he slips his tongue to me. He pushes me into the nearest wall as his hands braced the sides of my body.

I let go of his tongue as it runs slowly down my neck. He stops to take a breath and shed some of our clothes. He unclamps my bra, tossing it over him shoulder. He stops to stare at my bare chest. I try to cover myself out of instinct and he stops me, bending down to taste my nipples. I craddle his head with my hands disappearing into the back of his sweater as my head hits the wall with a soft thud.

"Careful, Darling."

We ich back together until I back into the bed. He kneels to me as he pulls my jeans off. I didn't wear any underwear because I was in a hurry earlier in the evening. I sit, quickly trying to cross my legs. He lifts them off the bed as he drags me to the edge. He spreads my legs as I feel his kisses inch closer until he tongue is at my slit, teasing me. He makes a noise and already I want to close my legs and hide under the covers.

"You taste delicious." He presses a finger in as I moan, letting my body rest back on the mattress. My legs pull farther as his tongue grazes my clit. I'm not sure if I want to move or stay still but I choose not to stay silent. If I had known he could please a woman like that, I would've...

His lips purse my clit and my muscles stiffen more as I try to push his head deeper. His hand travels up and I take a finger into my mouth and suck as he chuckles, looking up to me.

"Let me see you let go, hun."

I arch as I cried out his name, his tongue returned to me as I came. His moans of approval were beautiful. Before I can open my eyes, he crawls up my body and takes my lips. Everything I've ever felt for anyone is pushed from my lips and my tongue as I move on top of him. Oakley sees my new smile as I move to his cock. He seems at a loss for words as I slowly lick his tip and around the edges of his shaft. He catches the look in my eyes as his hips buck.

"Fucking tease," he purrs.

"And I always will be." I take most of him as he moans, flattening himself back. The pool from the tip is tasteful as I move my mouth quicker.

"Oh fuck, hun. Just like... faster..."

He started to twitch in my mouth but then I had an idea. He tries to get up to see but I push him back to the mattress as I straddle him. His cock was at attention as I slowly sat on him, letting him fill me. His hand shot for my hips as we both moaned. I almost fall forward, close to cumming again as I brace myself on his chest. His size makes me feel immobile, I wanted to stay here forever.

"Oakley, I need you help."

"Gladly." He slowly lifts my hips up and down, moving with his hips as I start to ride him. I felt bad knowing he wanted me to go faster but he felt so good in me. This was all happening so quickly and I was glad I was on the Pill. I feel my nails start to dig into his chest as I finally go faster. He licks his lips as he pulls me to the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to face the wall. Now," he almost growls as his teeth nip my neck. I scramble to my hands and knees as he snatches my hips again and pushes back into me. "It's my turn now. Let me show you how its done."

His hips are slow, filling me all the way. One of his hands moves to my shoulder as he picks up speed, leaving me breathless with every thrust. I cum again as I scream his name. For a second, I smile on the inside, becoming a cliche as the woman being heard as she climaxes through the hotel walls. Oakley only pounds harder into me as I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Fuck me harder, Oakley!"

"You want me to go harder, Darling?"

"Please, Oakley," I pant, "I want to feel every inch."

He stops and rolls me to my back as his mouth takes in my nipples again, I cry out feel every nerve in my body scream for him as he rolls each bud harder between the top of his teeth and his tongue. His tongue drags up to my ear as he slides in again. My feet brace the bed as his hips pound harder into me. The delicious friction makes me hoarse as I weakly moan into his ear.

"Oakley..." He grunts into my ear as my wall close around him. His hips slam into me as he finally comes, filling me. He sinks to the mattress beside me, both of us covered in sweat as rolls down our skin.

"Are you okay?"

"That was fantansic."

He turns to face me as he flashes his smile.

"Any plans for tomorrow?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about lunch and a few adult stores I told you about because I want to do this again and I don't think we'll be up tomorrow morning."

My heart started to sink as he pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips to mine and stayed as my fingers dug into his curls. My scent lingered on his tongue.

"That sounds wond..."

**_Rrurr! Rrurr! Rrurr!_ **

My eyes shoot open as I grab my phone.

**6:30am**

No! Fuck no!

I look down at my feet as they were still covered and cold. I leap from the bed and open the curtains as I see the sun start to rise. I run to the bathroom just to be sure. Nothing. The chain is still on the door. I slump to the floor and start to sob. He never came.

No! Check your phone, he had to have texted.

 

_I'll be there in a few hours_

 

It was the last thing he sent me. I turn on the tv and let the music channel drown out my cries until the room phone rings. The owners at the front desk were checking up on me to make sure I slept okay, knowing I was traveling alone.

Alone. I was alone again. I should have fucking known better than to think he would come for me.

My feet carry me down stairs to the stale english muffins and orange juice as my dream haunts me. I reach the side steps as I feel the wetness between my legs. Tears stream from my face as I shower quickly, scrubbing shamefully at the edge of my thighs.

I change into fresh clothes and pack, feeling hurt. This was just something else that wouldn't be happening for me. I wanted to text or call him but something didn't feel right. If he wanted to be here he would have called. I grab my things and check out as I wait for the cab. I make it to the station and buy my ticket to leave for today instead of tomorrow.

My phone buzzes.

 

 

_Hey beautiful. Sorry I fell asleep. I forgot to call._

 

My face turns red and I start tearing up again. If I had just kissed him again or done something different last night then I... And that was the story of my life. People were always forgetting about me and he became one of them. Oakley knew about me not having any real friends.

 

_Why are they saying you're not here?_

_~~Who?_

The people at the front desk.

 

Oh, now he shows up. He calls twice and I let him go to voicemail as my bus pulls up. I had no more of a reason to stay here. I take a seat and look at my buzzing phone.

 

_What's going on? Where are you?_

_~~At the station. My bus leaves in 10 minutes._

 

I take off the sweater and wipe my tears with the sleeve. The bus turns to leave as I turn off my phone. We're caught in traffic as I see him run down the street, looking into cars and taxis. My eyes stay forward as he passes my bus, praying he wouldn't find me. If he did, he would take me into his arms and convince me to stay and I would have, without question.

He stands next to my bus as he tries to dial me. The bus moves towards the ramp as he spots me crying. I can't hear him through the glass but I know he's screaming my name and shouting sorry.

I had accepted life wasn't a happy ending as I open the top window and push his sweater into the street. Oakley picks it up and watches as my bus leaves. I sit broken-hearted, sobbing silently as the wheels roll me down the interstate and back into reality.

Maybe one day I'd be able to forgive him. Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't end up forgiving him.


End file.
